Survival
by ace-121
Summary: "This is how the world is going to end." Bellamy Blake finds the hidden journal of Tracey Blake, the first Blake of the ARK. As he reads the journal he learns the history of the last year of the earth before the Nuclear Apocalypse. This is my take on how everything came to be during the nuclear war!
1. Intro

_This is it._

 _This is how the world is going to_ **end.**

Bellamy Blake furrowed his brow as his eyes grazed upon the pages. Crude handwriting filled the pages of the small notebook, which had been yellowed over the decades. He found the notebook sitting in his mother's nightstand, as he rifled through her items.

 _Earth will soon be nothing but a floating mass of fire just aimlessly orbiting in space. There is nothing I can do about it. I have heard rumors of a ship, one that will be sent into space. Of course, that is classified information that I shouldn't have even heard._

 _Imagine that, Tracey Blake who is too afraid to fly in an airplane, living in space._

 _It's my one chance at survival._


	2. Chapter 1

Bellamy flipped back to the beginning of the journal. As a child, his favorite subject had been earth history. Now in his hands, he held a little piece of earth history in his hands. This wasn't about emperors, or power hungry kings. This was about someone who had lived on the earth. They had breathed in fresh air, had walked through forests, they had felt water rushing around them. They were a grounder.

This little piece of history was the story of his ancestors. He began to read.

 _Today was supposed to be a good day. Oh how I was so wrong about that..._

 **January 2052** **: Top Secret Government Building, Virginia**

Today was supposed to be a good day.

She was supposed to be on time, she was going to deliver the report, she was going to look somewhat put together, all whilst wearing heels. This was the day that she had been preparing for since her junior year in University. Today was going to be the day that, Tracey Blake, earned her position as head of the department of horticulture sciences.

Instead her morning went a little more along the lines of: waking up extremely late, wearing her blazer from two weeks prior, and breaking a heel on the sidewalk. She haphazardly made her way through the lobby, one heel on her foot, the other one in her hand. This was not how her morning was supposed to pan out.

"Well good morning there" She turned to look at the man, leaning up against reception desk. Tracey rolled her eyes as she held her security pass up to the receptionist in passing. Just another item to add to the list of things that were definitely wrong with this morning.

"I don't have time for this today, Rayne Wallace." She hobbled her way over to the elevator.

"Woah, woah, woah." Rayne walked up beside her. "You must mean serious business if you dropped the full name on me, princess." She tried to ignore his low raspy voice.

"I'm not your princess." She almost growled back.

"Didn't seem to mind me calling you that, y'know that one time when we were…" Tracey promptly cut him off.

"Hmm… I can't seem to remember that time" She pushed the button for the elevator again. They never seemed to come when you needed them most.

"I'm sure I could refresh your memory," Rayne wagged his eyebrows up and down. The door to the elevator slowly opened up.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure I wear heels bigger than your dick." She held her broken heel up as she passed by

"Call me!" he winked at her.

"Not likely!" Tracey laughed as the metal door closed and she was whisked to the underground of the facility.

* * *

"Thank God you're here!" a cry of relief reached the ears of Tracey as soon as she stepped through the office doors of the Horticulture Sector. "Oh Lord, I thought I was going to have to stall for you, and you know what happens when I have to talk to the commander by myself, my spastic colon starts up, and lord knows that we all need to take cover when that happens. Did you know that its brought on by stress? That's probably why my doctor told me that I should probably get a job like where I don't have to interact with people because you know that I have that social anxiety that was diagnosed early on as a teenag-" Words were flying out of her receptionist and friend Ilene Collins mouth.

"Ilene." Tracey breathed out. "Seriously, if your words came out at the speed that you talk sometimes, I swear I would be impaled a thousand times over." Tracey threw her bag onto the receptionist desk. "Now what I really need from you right now, is an ETA for the commander, and your shoe size!" she quickly ran over to the closet as she grabbed her lab coat.

"Right, Sorry boss!" Ilene went to her computer and pulled up the hologram tracker. "The commanders chip says that he is about three minutes away from here." She looked down at her feet. "I have size seven and a half... but why?" Tracey threw the broken heel her way.

"Time to take one for the team!" Tracey watched as Ilene took off her hot pink shoes. "Oh no, seriously? Out of all the heels that you have, those are the ones you decided to wear today?"

"Its casual friday!" She grabbed them and held them out to her. "Better hot pink heels, then barefoot hippie." Tracey grabbed the shoes and slipped them on, before grabbing her bag and making her way down the hallway. "Remember confidence is key!"

She made her way down the hallway to the conference room on the left. Probably being one of the last few people to actually use paper, she laid her reports down on the table. She sat in the chair and waited for the commander to make his appearance. She could hear his voice bellow down the hallway as he said his greetings to Ilene, who was probably squirming in her chair.

"Blake!" The voiced boomed as the commander, followed by the chair of the Science board.

"Commander Lovejoy, welcome. It's good to see you." She motioned towards the table as they sat down. "I have the reports on the results of using plant tissue for regeneration purposes on the table, if you would like to get started." She tried her best to keep her nerves calm. "Now if you turn to page five you will find that all the clinical tests have been quite satisfactory- most soldiers that had the seru-" Tracey was cut off by the commander raising his hand.

"Now Blake, let me stop you right there." he sighed as he got up from the table. "What do you know about the impending nuclear crisis that the government is entangled in?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Blake. What have you heard about the nuclear crisis that is going on?" He stated again.

"Well sir, I mean there is always rumors of nuclear strikes going on. It's been that way since the time that the first atomic bomb was used on Hiroshima, over a hundred years ago." She paused. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand how this correlates to plant regeneration."

"Nothing." He paced around the room. "Tell me, now what do you know about nuclear physics?"

Tracey looked closely at him. "I'm a biologist, I only took a few courses in physics when I was an undergrad."

"I read in your file that you had a double major in computer programming, and took an internship and AI enterprises, dealing with Artificial Intelligence." He looked directly at her. "Is that true?"

"Well, yes." She looked down at her hot pink heels. They were not giving her confidence. "It was only a short internship."

Commander Lovejoy, grabbed his tablet and opened up a file on the table. "What I'm about to show you, is extremely top secret." Putting his fingerprint on the scanner the files opened up around the room. "Blake, we are in the biggest nuclear crisis that we have ever faced in America. I'm talking world wide nuclear crisis." He opened up a document labeled **A.L.I.E.** "We need to take action now if we want the world to survive."

"I haven't heard of any disturbances world wide..." Tracey trailed. "Wouldn't there be something on the news about it?"

"The government only lets what it wants into the news Blake. It's been in control of journalism since day one." he smirked. "The government decided that it was best not to let the people know that they could possibly be blown to bits any day." He pushed the tablet to her. "Meet Alie. Artifical-Life Intelligence Enterprise, and you Blake, are now a mommy." He smiled at her. "You are being re-assigned as of today. You are now head of Artificial Intelligence, and you now have clearance number 5. You are now an agent, and no longer just a scientist." The door slide open as someone walked in. "Perfect timing! Meet your government head, Rayne Wallace."

Tracey could have groaned.

"We've met." She tried her best to smile, which ended up more like a grimace. "It will be such a pleasure working with you." She nodded at Rayne.

"No really, the pleasure will be mine. It's not every day that I get to work with a woman of your wonderful caliber." He winked at her.

"Well, you both have lots to discuss. Blake your team is waiting for you down on level 5, better get down there. You have a lot of work to do!" Tracey watched as the commander made his way back down the hallway. "Remember Blake, your nation and the word depends on it!"

"Well what do you say princess?"

The world was on the brink of destruction, and Tracey Blake was in charge of saving it.

Well so much for today being a good day.


End file.
